


In The Digital Void

by charmking_diva



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, continuum of pixelspix, ngl pixel was kind of an ass for deleting robbie permanently from the computer world smh, not exactly sportarobbie but ya know, robbie gets trapped, stephanie and sportacus care, whales and beavera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmking_diva/pseuds/charmking_diva
Summary: An alternate ending to PixelsPix and a part 2 of it where Robbie doesn't get sent back to the real world after being permanently erased from the computer.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In The Digital Void

After the PixelsPix episode, everything is back to normal. Robbie, however, does not return to the real world after getting deleted from the computer. He is trapped in the digital void. He should return back, but nothing is happening.

Everything feels the same, except for Robbie not coming up with a plan that will obviously fail to get Sportacus out of town. The kids notice, but they shrug it off, since they don’t really care if Robbie’s around or not. Probably being too lazy to think of a scheme right now and is just relaxing in his lair.

As the second day passes, the villain still doesn’t show up.

Knowing that Robbie sooner or later makes an appearance with a disguise (or not), he still isn’t nearby. A few hours pass and everyone, including the town hero, notice that something isn’t right.

Sportacus decides to check on Robbie, assuming he’s at home, sleeping or eating cake, so he flips over to his lair. He knocks once, twice, calls him out, but to no avail. Sportacus hesitates for a moment before trying to open the hatch, and, much to his surprise, it wasn’t even locked in the first place. He jumps down the hatch and looks around for any sign of the man, yet, he isn’t there at all. Now he begins to slightly worry about Robbie. Sure, he is his arch-nemesis, but that doesn’t stop him from saving the villain when he’s in trouble. Strangely enough, his crystal doesn’t beep, at all. Sportacus finds that awfully weird, but ignores it, for now.

Most of the citizens assume he has probably went on vacation. Maybe wandered off in a forest to go camping by himself, or, most likely, is currenly thinking of a master plan to fool everyone and then strike at the perfect moment. After discussing the whereabouts of Robbie, the kids and Sportacus play a game of baseball to clear their minds about the strange things that are happening right now.

Later, a few minutes after the game, Stephanie feels worried as she can’t figure what is going on. She decides to talk about it with Sportacus, since nobody else seemed to show interest about the villain. He tells her he hadn’t seen him ever since Pixel deleted him from his computer after he invaded it. Stephanie thinks for a moment, but then suddenly realizes what really happened. She urges Sportacus to come with her to Pixel’s house, and so he follows, doing flips and whatnot.

Once they arrive, both notice Pixel visiting the same site as yesterday, A.K.A ‘’PixelsPix’’. Stephanie explains to the gizmo guy about Robbie’s disappearance with the pieces of the puzzle altogether, and Pixel remembers what he did to Robbie that day. However, he does not know a way to recover something deleted from the recycle bin, unless he tries some sort of way with hacking into the main computer system, he is the main techno-boy, after all.

Pixel comes up with an idea. He manages to convince Sportacus to enter the computer once more and jump down the recycling bin to find Robbie and lead him to where Pixel is going to try and get the two men back into the real world. Sport is up for the challenge.

As soon as he is inside the computer, he jumps down the bin and feels like the pit is endless, but lands hard on some sort of flooring that looked like from The Matrix. Sportacus calls for Robbie, but after a while, he hears the man calling for help. The hero quickly runs toward the echoing voice that led to Robbie, curled up in a ball, scared. Sport offers him a hand, and the villain hesitantly takes it. Both carefully walk to the light of the bin’s surface and once they arrive, Pixel begins to code several systems in order to bring them back. He succeeds, and then scans the men back to the real world. Once the scan is complete, Robbie scrunches his nose in slight awkwardness and, no matter how much he doesn’t want to, he apologizes about the whole computer thing. The man just wanted Pixel to make a website for him, too. The techno boy forgives him surprisingly easily. With no more words to be said, the villain quickly exits his house and goes stomping to his lair, filled with anger and slight fear at the same time after being in that dark pit.

Stephanie softly smiles at the relief of Robbie being safe and sound. He may be a villain, but was glad he was alright. It didn't take long until all the kids gather to dance along with Stephanie and Sportacus to the Bing Bang song.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and a comment, if you'd like!  
> Also, it wouldn't be bad to try and script out another continuum of a lazytown eps, so if you have any episode ideas, oh, do inform me! love y'all!! <3


End file.
